


Tell Me You Love Me, But Tell Me the Truth

by Lehuitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little agnst, Canon Typical Violence, Cora is a good sister, Derek basically avoids his feelings, Derek is bad at feelings, Ebarrassed Derek, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Derek, Slight Future Fic, Slightly oblivious Stiles, Stiles and Derek compliment each other a lot, Stiles and Scott have an apartment, Stiles treated like he's weak cause he's human, Truth Serum, but are never there, switching POV, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehuitt/pseuds/Lehuitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked over at the younger man, hands moving with surprising grace as he cut up a pepper. The light was soft in the kitchen, causing his long eyelashes to cast shadows on his pale cheeks. Derek’s eyes took in the moles scattered on his face and down his neck like stars spread out against the sky. His eyebrows were pulled down as he concentrated, making his nose scrunch up in a way that Derek could only describe as adorable. </p><p>Stiles scooped up the dices of pepper and dropped it in the large silver bowl in front of Derek. His tongue poked out of the side of his mouth as he moved on to the next pepper. Derek felt mesmerized. </p><p>Stiles was captivating. His mind was echoing with the words, “You are so beautiful.”</p><p>Light brown eyes snapped up to meet his and he realized he had said it out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You Love Me, But Tell Me the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I've written so far I hope you guys enjoy it!

“No Stiles, you’re not coming.” Derek crossed his arms as he turned to face the younger boy who kept trying to follow him out the door of the loft. 

He threw up his hands in exasperation, rolling his eyes. “Come on big guy! I could help!” 

“I’m just going to take a look around the warehouse. It’s not a big deal and I can do it alone.” 

“Is it because I’m a weak defenseless human?” Stiles scoffed. He felt a rush of annoyance at his tone. Being human, he always got left behind on stuff like this but recon and research was HIS THING! “I can help! I can take the jeep and follow-”

“It’s not because you’re human. It’s because they know what the jeep looks like and more importantly they know who it belongs to.” He looks pointedly at Stiles, his eyebrows raising teasingly. A smirk was inching in and Stiles wanted to wipe it off. 

Okay so Stiles may have had a run in with the hunters who had been watching them, the same ones using the abandoned warehouse as home base. And when he says run-in he means it literally, very literally, like accidently hitting one of them with his jeep run-in. 

“That was an accident!” He almost shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Derek. “I didn’t even know they were here, which I should have! But some snooty werewolves decided not to tell me!” 

“They hadn’t shown themselves yet.” Derek shrugged. “It wasn’t important then.”

Stiles had been arriving at Derek’s loft when it happened. The guys really should have been looking where he was going and he did not look happy after being hit with the jeep. He didn’t get hurt too bad, Stiles hadn’t been going very fast considering he was trying to park. He had started screaming at Stiles, cussing him out for hitting him. It wasn’t until he got out of the jeep, hoping to placate the guy that he noticed the knife in his hand. 

Derek and Scott must have picked up his fear and erratic heartbeat from the loft, because seconds later they standing in between him and the man. He had sneered at Stiles and said “You’re running with wolves kid and we won’t show you mercy because you’re human.” Derek practically wolfed out in the middle of the street, but the guy was jumping into a truck that sped up to get him before they had a chance to move. 

The whole pack had been a little too protective over him ever since and it was beginning to grate on his last nerve. Which is one of the reasons he was in the loft. Scott refused to let him stay in their apartment on his own, since he had a date with Kira and his dad was working the late shift so he couldn't crash there. It’s not like Scott didn’t offer to cancel, but he couldn’t do that to his best friend, especially seeing the way his face lit up when he told him that. 

Derek breathed out a sigh through his nose. “Stiles, go read a book or watch a movie or something to distract yourself.” He pulled on his leather jacket over a maroon t shirt, Stiles tried not to watch the way his muscles moved as he did it. 

“At least take one of the pack with you! You shouldn’t go alone!”

“I’ll be fine. Cora is upstairs and Isaac, Erica, and Boyd should be here any minute. I’ll be back soon.” He stepped through the door, not bothering to close it behind him, because the three betas were striding through. 

“You’re leaving me with the couples?!” He shouted distraught at the idea of being a fifth wheel again. He could’ve sworn he heard Derek chuckle before the large metal door shut. 

\---------

Hanging out with the pack wasn’t so bad, even if Stiles was perpetually alone and everyone was always coupled up. Well except for him and Derek, which is why they had been spending so much time together lately. 

Or rather, Stiles had been hanging around the loft annoying Derek. 

It was easier when Lydia was there, but she was in London for the summer visiting Jackson, who she had rekindled her relationship with, last summer, the summer before their first year of college. 

Lydia’s also the only one who went off to college. Not too far, but prestigious enough for her. While Stiles could have gone off, he was definitely smart enough, he decided to stay at the local community college with Kira and Scott. he didn’t want to leave the pack or his Dad. He had already accepted the supernatural as pretty much his whole life and he didn’t have a problem with that. Cora didn’t even have to work much less go to college and Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were still technically missing teens so..

They were all curled up in the living room in the middle of the second action movie Stiles didn’t have his attention on. Derek had been gone for almost two and a half hours. He should have been back by then and Stiles couldn’t stop twitching and checking his phone. He had texted Derek four times with no reply. 

Erica huffed out a breath and glared in Stiles direction. “Stiles, will you please stop?” She kicked his leg shaking him from thoughts that were getting darker and darker. She was stretched out on the couch, feet tucked under Stiles leg and and Head rested in Boyd’s lap. She raised an eyebrow at Stiles when he shook from his thoughts. 

“Stop what?” He feigned innocence, not wanting to disturb the pack’s night. 

“We can smell the anxiety pouring off of you.” Cora said from where she was curled up in Isaac’s side, eyes never leaving the tv screen. “Stop worrying about Derek. He can take care of himself.” 

She tried to appear casual, but Stiles could see the way her eyebrows were scrunched together, trying to pretend that everything was fine even though she was constantly worrying about her older brother and constantly trying to cover it up. Stiles had seen the same look on Derek’s face before.

He looked at his phone again, checking for text messages he knew he hasn’t received. “It’s been hours and he hasn’t answered any of my texts.”

Isaac shrugged, but it was obvious he too was starting to worry. “Maybe he’s just annoyed by you Stilinski.”

“Ha Ha. Witty as always Lahey.” He rolled his eyes and then stood up off the couch. He had enough of waiting around for him to come back. He had to make sure he was okay, to make sure he was safe. “If you guys don’t want to go look for Derek, fine.” He stepped over Boyd’s legs that were stretched out on top of the coffee table. “I’ll just do it myself.”

Before he could make it to the door, Erica jumped in front of him, blocking his path. “Oh no no Stiles, we’re not supposed to leave you alone remember? Especially since where you’re trying to go is exactly what we’re trying to keep you safe from.” She crossed her arms over her chest and tossed her long blonde curls over her shoulder. 

Stiles had had too much of attractive werewolves crossing their arms and holding him hostage in this stupid loft. “They could have caught him you know?” He says it so sincerely it take the group by surprise. “He would have told me he was okay when I texted him. He may not very open to texting, but he at least sends one word answers.” He stepped around Erica, almost surprised that she didn’t stop him.”Now if you’ll excuse me.”

\----------

Derek probably should have listened to Stiles. He’s aware of that now. 

After he left Stiles he went straight into the woods in full wolf. He wasn’t too worried about being caught, he wasn’t even going to get that close. The problem was that he was ambushed before he had even gotten there. He didn’t expect them to be in that part of the woods. He was knocked out before even knew what happened.

He should have been paying attention. He should have noticed that the smell was off, but he wasn’t paying attention. It had been over a week since he fully wolfed out last and he was itching to run. He hadn’t noticed anything was wrong until it was too late. 

He woke up tied to a metal chair with wolfsbane infused ropes, in the middle of the large warehouse, naked and in human form. He can’t say it’s his favorite way to wake up. He tugged on the ropes around his ankles and wrists, wincing at the burn that it caused, his skin repeatedly trying to heal itself. 

“Stop squirming.” One of the hunters at the far end of the room demanded. Derek growled in response, knowing the glowing blue was bleeding out into his normally green irises. He kept pulling on the ropes, trying to fight endure the pain long enough to break free, but no able to muster up the strength. 

Three more hunters came into the room, making eight in total. A woman with long red hair wearing a dark tailored suit walked up to him. She was twirling a small knife in one hand, assessing Derek with sharp eyes. 

“How you doin’ pup?” She purred, sliding her manicured nail across his shoulders as she walked around him. Derek snarled and snapped at her with his long canines. She clicked her tongue at him in a disappointed tone. “Now now that’s no way to treat a lady.” She pulled her hand back and slapped him. The sound resounded throughout the room. Derek could feel the side of his face stinging and his lip spitting, but it healed quickly after.

“What do you want?” He growled. Even though he was in his human for, he felt more animal than anything in this moment. 

“Well first I want to finish off the Hales.” She said it as if it was obvious. “One of the most prominent werewolf families in all of existence and even when you’re all supposed to be wiped out there’s still some of you kicking!” As if to demonstrate it she swung around, lifting up her leg to collide her sharp heel with Derek’s cheek, and then again to the stomach. 

Her eyes went from calm to deranged as she lifted the knife to Derek’s throat. “So I’m going to start with hurting you and you know the best part?” A smile stretched across her face, a laugh bubbling out of her. “You’re going to tell me where the rest are. Not just that family though. No why stop there when you have a whole new pack of supernatural delinquents!” 

Derek growled roughly, pulling at the ropes with all his strength, but not being able to break them, with them digging and burning into his skin. “I’m never going to tell you where to find them.” He bit out. “You can just kill me before that.”

She laughed again, this time louder. “Oh honey, you’re going to tell me whether you like it or not.” She pushed the knife just slightly more into his throat. He could feel the sting of the blade against his skin. “But personally, my favorite new development is the human.” Derek felt himself tense as over, anger bubbling. “Granted we didn’t know you had any humans in the pack, we assumed he was just a friend, not as important as pack. But seeing how your wolf protected him, he is more isn’t he?” Derek only glared at her. “More to you, that is.” 

He fought roughly against his restraints, feeling more anger than he had felt since he woke up. He had to keep Stiles safe, had to protect him. 

“He is cute though.” She looked thoughtful for a moment. “I’ll be sure to take special care when I kill him, just knowing how much you care for him.” One of the other hunters handed her a syringe filled with a bright green liquid. She positioned it by his neck, just beside where the knife still threatened to break skin. His wolf was snarling inside of him, calling out pack pack pack need to protect the pack. He thought about Stiles. How he was supposed to protect him, it was his job. His blood was screaming out, mate mate mate need to protect my mate. 

“I think I’ll keep you alive until they’re all dead. Especially your little boy toy.” She signed, content. “Nothing like feeling the guilt of being the reason a whole nother family dies.” She shoved the needle into his neck, pain spreading through him. He let out a howl and then everything went black. 

\--------

 

Stiles heart felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. His breath coming out quick, burning his chest. He leaned back against his jeep and looked out into the wide expanse of dark forest before him. He checked his phone over and over again, hoping anytime Derek would call and say he’s alright.

The rest of the pack had gone into the woods to make sure Derek wasn’t there, still running around in wolf form, he searched the trees anxiously waiting, unable to stop his hands from shaking where he was holding tightly to his phone. 

One by one the group came trickling out from behind the trees, looks of disappointment and worry etched into their faces and without Derek.

“Where is he? Did you find him?” Stiles asked despite already knowing the answer. Erica shook his head in reply. 

Isaac crossed her arms and shifted from foot to foot. “We picked up his scent, but he hasn’t been here for hours.” 

“And?” He prompted knowing they weren’t telling him everything, especially from the way anger was rolling off cora in waves, her claws still out and hands clenching into fists off and on, blood starting to drip. 

“They took him, Stiles.” She growled. Stiles felt his heart drop. “The hunters took Derek.”

“We have to call Scott.” Isaac suggested and Stiles nodded, pulling the phone from his pocket and dialing the number with shaking fingers. 

Scott picked up after two rings. Stiles didn’t say anything at first not trusting his voice for a moment. “Stiles?” Scott panicked at the silence. “Stiles are you okay?”

“They hunters took him, Scott. They took Derek.” His voice was raspy and he felt like air wasn’t fulling getting in, but he couldn’t freak out, not yet. They had to save Derek. He had to get Derek back. 

Scott’s voice was calm over the phone. “Stiles it’s okay. We’ll get him back. Kira and I are on our way now.” 

Stiles hung up the phone and turned back to his jeep. He started the ignition as Erica leaned in the open passenger side window. “Stiles, what are you doing?” 

Cora seemed to take the hint and leaned in beside Erica, fulling wolfed out. “I’ll meet you at the warehouse.” Then she took off into the woods, Isaac chasing after her. 

He glanced at Erica. “What does it look like I’m doing?” He sped off, glancing in the rearview mirror to see the blonde glaring at him and then turning to run through the trees with Boyd. 

\------

The closer he got to the warehouse, the more nervous he got. He’s thought a lot about finding someone he cares about dead. It’s hard not to when you live the kind of lives they do, always fighting just to stay alive. He didn’t want Derek to die. Derek deserved so much more than he was always getting. 

He pulled up to the warehouse, shouts and gunfire already going off inside. He grabbed the bat from the trunk and raced inside. The wolves were fighting against the hunters, two to every wolf. Stiles was able to sneak up behind one that had been shooting at Cora. He swung the bat as hard as he could. It collided with his head with a loud crack that was drowned out by growls and gunfire. Cora was able to take down the other one and spared Stiles a grateful glance before running off to help the others. 

That’s when time seemed to slow down. Stiles could see Derek in the middle of the room, tied to a chair that must have fallen on it’s side. He was unconscious and had a bit of dried blood in the corner of his mouth and completely naked.

Before Stiles even registered moving, he was kneeling over the werewolf. “Derek?” He shook his shoulder, panic bleeding into his voice. “Derek wake up!” He tried to pull on the ropes wrapped around Derek’s wrists, his arms still pulled behind his back in an uncomfortable looking position. “God you’re so naked.” He tried to keep his eyes up away from Derek’s.. Well his everything. 

Out of the corner of his eyes he caught a glimpse of a knife on the concrete floor. It was only a few feet away, but a few feet closer to the chaos of claws and gunfire than he’d ever like to be. He took a deep breath, preparing himself. “I’ll be right back big guy.” 

He moved as fast as he could, heart beating wildly in his chest. When he wrapped his hand around the handle of the knife, he breathed a sigh of relief. Before he could stand up fully and make his way back to Derek, the butt of a gun collided with the side of his face, knocking him over. He felt the flare of pain and a bruise he already knew was going to blossom on his cheekbone. 

The knife clattered to the ground as a boot slammed into his stomach. He was pulled up by the collar of his hoodie and fist slammed into his face, once, twice. He looked up to see the hunter he had hit with his jeep, fist pulled back to hit him again. “Well if it isn’t the boy who runs with wolves.” He sneered as he brought his fist down again. 

He could taste the blood from his split lip. The hunter released his grip and Stiles crumpled to the ground, pain erupting from his face. The hunter collapsed in front of him, unconscious.

When Stiles looked up he saw Cora standing over the hunter, eyes glowing yellow and claws pressing into his throat, a deadly air about her. 

“Don’t kill him.” He slurred. Cora met his eyes, expression slightly softer. “We don’t kill humans.” She looked unconvinced for a second, a small disbelieving smile, just barely on her face. "Scott's rule not mine." He shrugged, pain still radiating through him. 

She nodded, retracting her hand. “Go help Derek. He needs you.” Then she was gone, disappearing into the fighting to help the others. 

Kira and Scott had came in during the chaos. There were few hunters left fighting, but Scott had a redheaded woman in a suit cornered, a look of determination on her face. She was obviously in charge, the feel of authority still pouring off her as she was trapped. 

Stiles picked the knife up again and scrambled over to Derek. He cut through the ropes as quick as he could and pulled Derek on the chair to lay on his back. “Derek buddy wake up.” He pleaded, hands on either side of his stubbled cheeks. “Come on, I really don’t want to hit you in the face again man. I thought we were past this, Sourwolf.” 

Derek’s eyes fluttered open. “Mate.” He breathed, eyes still cloudy. 

“No, it’s me. It’s Stiles.” He pulled back a little from where his hands were still on the werewolf’s face. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

He’s not sure how he expected Derek to answer. Maybe an angry grunt or a yes or a no. But he certainly didn’t expect Derek to reach his hand up and lightly touch the bruises Stiles knew had started to show. “You’re hurt.” He muttered, face openly filled with concern. 

A small, bitter smile formed on Stiles’ face and he shrugged. “I”ll be okay.” He tried to shake of the warm feeling coiling in his stomach from Derek’s open care for him. “But you are very naked.” 

His eyes started to wander down Derek’s toned chest and he snapped them up when he realized what he was doing. He started to pull off his hoodie, handing it to Derek. “Here cover up with this. Come on let’s get out of here.” 

He pulled Derek up and slung the large muscled arm over his shoulders. Stiles wrapped his arm around Derek’s waist supporting his weight. The werewolf leaned into him, pressing his nose into Stiles’ temple and inhaled. Stiles felt himself tense up in surprise. He was still heavily aware of Derek’s nakedness. 

\---------

The chaos had died down, Erica knocking, the last hunter standing, out. The group started to gather around them, each of them in different degrees of tattered clothes and blood stains, already healed from the wounds, all back in human form. 

Derek felt Cora lightly touch his shoulder, shaking him enough to pull his nose out of Stiles’ hair and open his eyes. “How you holdin’ up?”

“I’m alright.” He croaked, voice rough. His eyebrows pulled together in concentration, remembering what had happened. “She injected me with something though. I don’t know what.”

He could feel the pack’s worry. Scott was the one to speak up, “We should go to Deaton’s to check it out.” He pulled his keys from his bike from his pocket. He turned his eyes to Stiles. “I already called your dad about this so we should probably get going before the police get here.”

Before Derek knew what he was saying he voiced a complaint. “I hate going to Deaton’s. He’s always so vague and usually gives more questions than he can answer. I’m starting to get tired of hearing his voice.” 

All eyes snapped to him. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but he knew it was true.

He could feel Stiles shaking with laughter and he turned and raise an eyebrow at the boy. “You’re not wrong big guy, but since when are you so vocal about it?” He asked shocked, but still laughing.

There was a bright amused look shimmering in Stiles’ honey brown eyes that Derek couldn’t look away from. The sharp upturn of one side of his mouth made Derek oddly warm inside. He felt mesmerized. “I like when you laugh.” Okay he definitely hadn’t meant to say that. 

The amused smile fell from Stiles’ face, replaced by a more hesitant shy one. Derek thought he might actually like that one better. “What?” Disbelief coated his voice. 

“Uh, Derek are you alright?” Boyd asked hesitantly, pulling Derek’s attention away from the human he was still leaning on. “You seem kind of … open about stuff? Which is very different from normal.”

Derek’s eyebrows pulled together in thought. He didn’t feel any different, but he knew he hadn’t meant to say any of that. “I.. I don’t really know.” He looked up at the pack. “I didn’t mean to say any of that out loud.”

“Let’s take you to Deaton and figure it out.” Stiles suggested, pulling the werewolf forward without any protest. 

\--------

Scott had gotten Derek’s clothes from where he left them at the edge of the woods. Derek didn’t mind being naked, but the rest of the pack insisted, except for Stiles, who was suspiciously quiet during the argument. 

“It seems you’ve been injected with some kind of truth serum.” Deaton’s calm voice told him after testing some of his blood. The entire pack seemed to perk up at the diagnosis. 

Erica’s red lipped smile looked more predatory than she ever had as a wolf. “He can’t lie?” She clarified, Deaton nodding in return. 

“I don’t like this.” Derek muttered, without meaning to, tensing up at the look in Erica’s eyes. He was in for a rough time. 

“Hey Derek?” She sang, rocking on her feet like a little kid. “Who’s your favorite in the pack? Who do you have a real soft spot for?”

He was answering “Stiles.” before he could stop himself. He rubbed one hand down his face in frustration. 

Erica, Cora, Isaac, and Boyd looked smug and knowing at the admission. Kira and Scott looked gently pleased, though Scott’s was more confused. Deaton looked like he could care less what they were talking about. And Stiles, well, Stiles looked completely shocked. 

“Really?” A smile broke out onto Stiles’ face. “I’m the favorite?” 

Derek could only nod in return, not wanting to say anything else too revealing. 

He looked at Deaton, feeling his annoyance clear on his face. “How long is the going to last?” Where he meant it to be growl, it came out like a plea. 

“It should wear off in the next couple of days. Other than that you’re fine.” He waved his hand dismissively. 

\--------

“Well, that wasn’t helpful at all.” Derek growled, the pack trickling into the loft behind him. 

“Oh, come on. It’s not that bad.” Cora smirked. “It could have been a lot worse.” 

“Yeah, you could be human and have your face beat in by hunters.” Isaac teased, looking at Stiles. 

Derek felt anger bubble up inside him at the reminder of Stiles being hurt, being hurt because of him. He felt a growl forming in his throat. But his attention was caught by Stiles’ flailing arms and indignant squawk. 

“This is a battle wound Lahey!” He pointed to the darkening bruise on his cheek. “I got this saving Derek!” 

Derek could feel face grow hot at the the thought of Stiles risking his life to save him, for what might be the thousandth time. 

Erica rubbed Stiles’ messy brown hair as if he was a little kid. “Yes, you did.” A sly smile made it’s way onto her red lips. “Now if you’ll excuse us, Boyd and I have a date.” She looked pointedly at Derek, before she pulled Boyd out of the loft by his arm. 

Cora put a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “I’m staying over at Isaac’s tonight, but you shouldn’t be alone so we’re leaving Stiles with you!” She rushed out the door, Isaac in tow. 

Derek’s chest suddenly felt very tight. He could see Scott and Kira give Stiles identical apologetic smiles, before leaving. He knew staying alone with Stiles for the night wouldn’t be a good idea, especially when he couldn’t lie. 

Stiles through his hands up in the air, shouting, “Don’t we get a choice!”, at a closed door. 

He turned around to face Derek fully, a nervous smile on his face that made Derek feel like he was going to swallow his own tongue. “Sorry big guy. I guess you’re stuck with me.” 

Derek knew it was coming, but he still couldn’t stop himself. “I like spending time with you.” His face scrunched up in pain. 

Stiles’ smile got wider, eyebrows shooting up in disbelief. “Are we really sure it was a truth serum?” He walked around Derek and flopped down on the sofa, Derek following him there without thought. 

He pushed his hands deep in his pockets, eyes drawn to the way that Stiles sprawled across the furniture, limbs thrown out wide, shirt riding up on his torso, revealing a line of dark hair. It was mesmerizing. “It was a truth serum and I do like spending time alone with you.”

Stiles perked up immediately. “Alone time with me?” He looked absolutely delighted at the new information. Derek was extremely aware of the boy spread out in front of him, embarrassment filling him. “You like spending alone time with me?” Stiles bit his lip, trying and failing to hide his glee. 

“Yes, now stop doing that it’s distracting.” He gestured to where the boys lip was caught between his teeth. 

Stiles let it go, smile not dwindling, and licked his lips. Derek tracked the movement with rapt attention. Stiles pulled his face into an expression of mock innocence. “Stop what, Sourwolf?”

Derek glared at him, with no heat behind it and turned and stomped into the kitchen before he said anything that would further embarrass him. 

\-----------

Derek was making Stiles dinner and basically ignoring his existence. He was not so subtly trying to get the werewolf’s attention. Derek was not going to get away with saying such nice, and apparently true, stuff about Stiles without an explanation. In all the time that they have known each other Stiles thought Derek had hated him. Well maybe not the whole time, they became reluctant friends after some time and these days Stiles spent more time at the loft with Derek than he did at the apartment he shared with Scott. 

Stiles was now perched on the counter staring at Derek’s back. He was washing some of the food he was going to cook and very deliberately not looking in Stiles’ direction. 

He watched the way the werewolf’s muscles moved in the tight maroon t shirt. Seriously did have any shirts that weren’t so tight?

Stiles suddenly remembered that Derek did in fact own shirts that weren’t as tight, but they might even be more of an attack against Stiles’ existence and both his sexual and romantic frustration. 

They were sweaters. 

Sweaters. 

Derek Hale with soft stubble and sleep mussed hair, wearing a sweater with thumbholes (Fucking thumbholes!!) and sweatpants low on his hips, was a site that Stiles had seen in person one morning when he came barging into the loft at 6am ranting about pixies and it’s an image he will not soon forget. 

“Hey Der?” Stiles sang, swinging his legs back in forth, trying to figure out the puzzle that is Derek Hale. 

The werewolf threw a glare at Stiles as he turned to sit the now clean food on the counter next to where he was sitting. 

“So I’m really your favorite?” 

Derek’s hands stilled where they were starting to chop the food. He slowly sat the knife down, but did not look up at Stiles. “Yes.” The admission looked like it pained him. 

Stiles felt a little disappointed at the way Derek acted, even though he was admitting that he didn’t hate him. The should be enough for him right? Wrong. Over the time that they have known each other, Stiles had slowly developed a very strong, very frustrating crush on Broody McCwerewolf here. 

He played with the zipper of his hoodie for a moment, looking down to concentrate on anything but Derek, suddenly nervous. “You don’t exactly act like it.” He whispered almost to himself, still knowing the older man would hear him. 

He felt Derek finally look up, could feel his eyes searching the side of his face, but he didn’t dare lift his gaze. “Stiles..” 

Stiles jumped off the counter and plastered a empty smile on his face. “It’s okay big guy. I know I’m amazing, but even I can’t stand me all of the time!” He some of the food and started to help Derek chop, trying to hid his disappointment. 

\-------

Derek had no idea how he got into this situation. 

Not the truth serum thing, that he remembered very clearly now. But the situation of being alone with Stiles, the boy just an arm's reach away, in a very domestic setting, and Stiles’ smelling like sadness at Derek telling him he was his favorite. 

He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t lie to him. He couldn’t pretend he didn’t have feelings for Stiles. He had been trying very hard to deny that fact for awhile now. 

He looked over at the younger man, hands moving with surprising grace as he cut up a pepper. The light was soft in the kitchen, causing his long eyelashes to cast shadows on his pale cheeks. Derek’s eyes took in the moles scattered on his face and down his neck like stars spread out against the sky. His eyebrows were pulled down as he concentrated, making his nose scrunch up in a way that Derek could only describe as adorable. 

Stiles scooped up the dices of pepper and dropped it in the large silver bowl in front of Derek. His tongue poked out of the side of his mouth as he moved on to the next pepper. Derek felt mesmerized. 

Stiles was captivating. His mind was echoing with the words, “You are so beautiful.”

Light brown eyes snapped up to meet his and he realized he had said it out loud. 

Dread filled through him in an instant. There was a moment where he couldn’t look away from Stiles’ face, slack with shock and mouth hanging open, and maybe just a little hopeful?

So he did what any sensible werewolf would do when faced with Stiles Stilinski. 

He ran.

Once he was safely behind his bedroom door, he sat on the edge of his mattress and he took a deep breath. 

He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. This is exactly why he was scared of being alone with Stiles right now. Hell this is why he was scared of being alone with Stiles all the time. But of course that never stopped him before so why would it stop him now.

He couldn’t keep away from Stiles because he didn’t truly want to. He had felt drawn to him when he was just a frustrating teenager tagging along with Scott and he felt even more drawn to him now that he was a frustrating young adult. 

Derek had done everything he could to resist it, to resist Stiles. But he was always there getting in his face, solving the problem, and saving his ass. 

He took another deep breath to try and calm himself. He didn’t want to mess up what he and Stiles had. He didn’t want to lose Stiles completely. He was sure Stiles would run the other way. 

There was a soft knock on the door and Derek could hear Stiles’ nervous heartbeat through the wood. 

“Derek?” His voice was soft as if trying to coax a wild animal. “Are you okay?”

Derek didn’t reply, afraid of saying something else that would embarrass him.

“Derek I know you’re in there.” His voice was a little less gentle this time, falling into his normal brashness. 

Derek could almost see Stiles run his hand through his hair as he sighed. He heard the boys body slid down the door to sit on the floor.

“Fine if you don’t answer I’ll just sit here and wait you out.” 

Derek felt his mouth pull up into a small smile without his permission. It was quiet for maybe 30 seconds, the only sound was Stiles heartbeat, before apparently Stiles couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“Dereeeeek.” He whined. “Come on man.” 

Silence again.

Stiles tried again, quieter and more sincere this time. “Derek, I don’t want to make you say anything you don’t want to whether it’s the truth or not.” He paused and Derek could hear his heartbeat pick up and his fingers drumming on his leg. “But I also don’t want you to be upset over saying something like that.” He chuckled quietly. “Actually, I wouldn’t mind hearing you say things like that about me all the time.” 

Silence again.

“What do I have to do to get you to open the door? Get some kibble? Hold a stereo over my head till you open up? Serenade you with my lovely voice?”

Derek could hear Stiles laugh through the door before he continued. “How about since you got embarrassed about saying something nice about me, I say something nice about you?” He sounded tentative and Derek was nervous he wouldn’t be able to find anything Stiles liked about him. 

Stiles sighed dramatically. “I like your asshole tendencies.” Derek’s heart sank just a little at the comment, but lightening when he continued saying, “because I have them too and I think that’s one of the reasons we get along so well.” He laughed again and Derek felt addicted to the sound. 

“I like how grumpy you can be sometimes. It’s kind of nice being around someone who isn’t as insanely optimistic as Scott and Kira. I like how you’re protective over me, but you never treat me as if I’m fragile like everyone else does sometimes. Hell with as many times you’ve shoved me into walls over the years you’ve kinda had to learn I’m not that breakable.” 

There was a pause in the list and the silence felt heavy. He could hear Stiles take a deep breath as if gathering his courage. “I like how you can pull off a leather jacket but also a sweater with thumbholes. In fact, it’s extremely unfair how good you look, like all the time.” 

Derek felt his insides flutter without his permission. 

“I like your bunny teeth.” 

Laura used to tease Derek for his teeth, always cooing every time he smiled too wide, he had gotten used to pulling his mouth into a line to hide them, but Stiles like them. 

“I like how I can basically have a conversation with your eyebrows. I like how you listen to me even when I ramble, like now, which I don’t know why you haven’t stopped me yet. I mean I like a lot of things about you so I can go for hours, but come on ple-”

Before Stiles’ could finish his sentence Derek had made his way to the door without realizing it, as if drawn forward by Stiles’ voice alone. His hand was on the knob, turning it and slowly opening the door to Stiles looking up at him. He promptly turned on his heel and made his way back into the room, to sit on the mattress again. 

He could hear Stiles scramble up gracelessly and follow him into the room, taking the open door as the invitation it was. 

Derek felt the mattress dip slowly as Stiles sat down beside him, his knee brushing gently against Derek’s thigh as he turned to face him fully. He could feel Stiles’s eyes searching the side of his face, patiently waiting for him to say something, which was new for the boy. 

He rubbed his hands on his jeans, hoping that they would feel less sweaty. “Did you mean it?” He barely above a whisper. 

Stiles seemed to startle a little at the question. “W-what? About the not wanting to push you into saying something you wouldn’t already tell me without the serum? All the compliments I just showered on you? I meant every single word I said.” He flailed as he talked, nerves seeming to get the best of him as he rambled. 

“Because you know I don’t want to push you. I want you to tell me things. I really do! But I want you to tell me those things because you trust me, not because some power crazy hunter injected you with some dumb serum. Plus with your past nonconsent issues, the last thing I want to do is break that trust.” He winced realizing he brought up a possible subject, but Derek could only stare at him in wonder. 

Stiles took a breath, running his hand through his hair. “I like when you tell me things about yourself.” He laughed to himself. “And I really like when you compliment me!” He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed and then finally net Derek’s eyes, seriousness falling across his soft features. “But I want you to know that there are people out there you can trust. That there are people who aren’t like them.”

A small smile had made it’s way onto Derek’s face as soon as Stiles had started to ramble. He stared into honey brown eyes. “I want to tell you stuff. With or without the truth serum.” 

Stiles gaped at him, mouth falling open.

He swallowed his pride and plowed on. “And I know you’re not like them, Stiles. To think you were anything like Kate or Jennifer…” He paused, laughing at how ridiculous it would be for Stiles to be anything like them. “I ignored a lot of the signs I got from them. But I know you Stiles. I know you’d never hurt someone like that. You’re as protective over the pack as any wolf is.”

\-----

Stiles was delighted that Derek wanted to open up to him. He really did want Derek to trust him with personal stuff, hell they already trusted each other with their lives. 

Even after a couple years, talking about Kate or Jennifer was kind of a heavy topic for Derek, everyone could see that. Derek looked so soft and open and even though Derek said he wanted to tell Stiles things he didn’t want to push him too fast. 

He pulled the leg still hanging off the bed up under him so he was sitting criss-cross, a smile filling up his face. 

Derek raised an eyebrow at him expectantly as he turned to fully face Stiles on the bed. “Let’s start out slow.” An idea popped into Stiles head. “Oh let’s play like a 20 questions type game! We could ask each other questions! That way it’s not just you that has to spill the truth.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but he nodded regardless, making Stiles feel warm inside. “Okay. Favorite food?” Derek started small, smile pulling at the edge of his lips. 

“Dude curly fries! Duh!” He threw up his hands in mock exasperation. “Favorite Holiday?”

Derek seemed to think about it for a moment. “Christmas, I think. Uh, my family used to make a really big deal about it, you know before. The whole family came and the house was full of people for weeks before the actual holiday.” Derek laughed quietly as the memory and Stiles wanted to hear it all the time. 

“You’d think that it was my mom’s favorite holiday and she would have had her way to make it the biggest because that’s usually how it was with the women in my family, but it was actually my dad’s. My mom used to tell us when he wasn’t around that his happiness during the holiday was the best christmas present she ever got. I hadn’t celebrated since, not even with Laura. Not until you dragged me to your house to spend Christmas with the pack a few years ago. It hurt too much then. But now it just reminds me of good times, of pack, of my pack then, and my pack now.” Derek smiled again, and moved his attention back to Stiles. “What about you?”

Stiles let out a loud laugh, “Well I kinda want to say thanksgiving because the food, but actually it’s halloween.” He smiled sheepishly as Derek leveled him with a flat look.

“Really?”

“What?” He flailed. “It’s fun! You can dress up as anything you want! Be anything you want! Also the magic around the day is amazing.” He sobered for a moment. “Plus it was my mom’s favorite. My dad thought it was ridiculous, but she was in love with anything supernatural. I guess that explains a lot about me huh?”

“Yeah it kind of does.” Derek was smiling, green eyes looking fond. 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment, Stiles feeling lost in the cuts of green and hazel in Derek’s eyes, in the sharp angle of his features colliding with with softness of his beard and his dark lashes and eyebrows that seem to speak for themselves. Stiles could see bunny teeth just barely through Derek’s parted lips and Stiles wanted to get very acquainted with everything about Derek’s mouth. 

He broke out of the trance with a cough, feeling his face heat up. “So..” His voice sounded slightly higher than it did before. “Favorite color?” He quickly changed the subject. 

"Like a light brown"

"Really?" Stiles asked surprised "why?"

"It reminds me of home in a way. I saw it a lot growing up. My dad used to drink a glass of whiskey around sunset when he worked and I was always fascinated by the way the light hit it. My mom wore a topaz stone around her neck my dad got her for one of their anniversaries, she never took it off. My cousins used to make me and Laura take them down to this swimming hole back in the woods, we called it The Honey Hole cause the color of the water looked like pure honey. Cora was obsessed with caramel and every day she'd get it all over the counter." He smiled fondly. "I used to hate it." He looked at Stiles and paused for a moment. 

"And it's the color of your eyes."

Stiles almost laughed, but felt warm all over. "My eyes remind you of home?"

"There are a lot of things about you that remind me of home." He had a small smile playing at the edge of his lips as he whispered, "A home then and a home now."

Stiles was bouncing with excited, body vibrating with the sound of Derek’s voice running through him. "I remind you of home now too?" His smile was mischievous, curiosity masking hopefulness. "How?"

Derek chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Well you remind me of Laura sometimes. She was really wild in high school. Not in a party way, but she was always up to something, playing pranks and getting into trouble. She was always standing up for people too, but did it in a way that made people, who really didn't know her, think she was just up to no good. She was selfless in a way that made her be seen as selfish. She was brave and never let anyone tell her who she was or what to do. I see a lot of that in you." 

He laughed a little, Stiles felt like he was in a dream, soaking in Derek’s words. 

\----

Derek never felt this good talking to anyone and he hadn’t been able to think about on memories of his family until Stiles.

"You also tease me as hard as she did." He was playing with the bottom of his shirt refusing to meet Stiles's eyes that he could feel burning into his skin, as the words poured out unable to be stopped. "You're as conniving as Peter, as much as I hate to compare you to him. You're as supportive as my dad was, even if you think it's stupid and you voice how stupid you think it is like my mom, who as alpha always let her opinion known even in the smallest situations, and like you she was always right." He smiled almost to himself, the warmth of family memories breaking through. "I think they would have liked you. Peter and Cora like you."

Stiles snorted, "Yeah they really seemed to love me."

Derek rolled his and pushed Stiles shoulder lightly. "They do, in their own way. Well Peter's more impressed than anything, but for him that's as good as like. Cora likes you well enough, she’s just bad at showing it.”

Stiles smiled and muttered “Sounds familiar.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but couldn’t fight the amusement. “She thinks you're good for the pack." He looked down again blushing. "She thinks you're good for me. After the fire, Laura didn't push me as much as she used to, there was a fragility to us that neither of us wanted to test. You were the first person to push me. You made me stronger even when I didn't want to be."

Derek could hear his heart beating in his ears at the confession. It was a long moment before he gathered the courage to look back up at Stiles, trying to gauge the younger man’s reaction. 

Stiles was chewing on his bottom lip, eyes soft and thoughtful. He looked only what Derek could describe as fond though he wasn’t sure he could believe that. 

Stiles opened his mouth as if to say something, but then slowly shut it again, at a loss for words. 

“Stiles Stilinski is speechless. A thing I thought would be impossible.” Derek laughed quietly as he watched Stiles roll his eyes, but the fond look never leaving his face. 

“Shut up. I just..” Stiles looked at his hands, as if he would find the right words on the edge of his fingertips. “I just didn’t know I meant that much to you.”

Derek’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “I think you’re the only one who didn’t.” 

Stiles let out a loud disbelieving laugh. “What so the whole pack just knows you have a soft spot for me?” 

Derek stayed quiet as Stiles smile fell just a tad. “Derek? The whole pack knows you have a soft spot for me don’t they?”

Derek nodded.

“And this soft spot you have for me..” Stiles eyes looked hopeful. “What kind of, you know, affection is that towards me?”

Derek felt his hands shaking. “I feel affection for you in a lot of ways.” His voice was barely above a whisper, eyes never leaving Stiles’.

He could see Stiles bite down on a smile, he was trying to hide. “I know you see me as a friend and I know we’re pack so we’re basically family. But is that all?”

Derek couldn’t fight the word tumbling off of his tongue. “No.”

Stiles seemed to be inching forward and Derek was defenseless to the pull that forced him to do the same, every detail of Stiles’ pale face becoming clearer until they are only a few inches apart. 

Stiles eyes flicked down to Derek’s lips and then up again. “Derek?” It was more breath than words, filling Derek up with warmth.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have a less than platonic affection for me?” Stiles was beaming at him, smile wide and full of so much genuine happiness that it Derek felt his chest tighten.

It was almost too beautiful to look at, he could only return the smile and let out a breathy laugh. “My affection for you is the farthest thing from platonic Stiles.”

Stiles shot forward, pressing their lips together. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulled him into his lap easily. He could feel the younger man running his fingers through Derek’s at the nape of his neck. 

Stiles lips were soft against his own, moving so naturally it was if they had done this a thousand times. Derek ran his tongue along Stiles’ lip, asking for permission. Stiles’ opened his mouth to him without a second of hesitation, letting out a pleased hum into the kiss. 

Not even a minute after the kiss started, Stiles quickly pulled back. Derek chased after the softness of his mouth, feeling dazed. 

“So the whole pack knew you had feelings for me?” Stiles asked suspiciously. 

“Yes Stiles, everyone but you.” Derek growled, leaning forward to kiss Stiles again. 

Stiles hummed into the kiss again, but was only distracted for a second before he pulled back again. “So everyone knew we were both head over heels for each other, but did nothing?!” 

Derek was growing more and more impatience so he began to move down Stiles’ neck, dropping a kiss onto every mole as he went. 

“The most meddling friends in the world couldn’t have gotten us…” Derek pushed Stiles’ hoodie and t shirt away from his neck to gently bite down where his throat meets his shoulder. Stiles let out a gasp and pushed his hands further up into Derek’s hair, voice becoming more breathy. “..together sooner?” 

Derek licked over the skin he bite soothingly, making Stiles let out a shuddering breath. 

\-----

Stiles felt like he was dreaming. He’s pretty sure he has had dreams that went something like this before. 

Who is he kidding, he’s had many dreams that centered completely around Derek mouth and hands and the warm weight of his body pushing against Stiles. 

But damn this was better than any dream. 

Derek was still sucking, what would be a very noticeable hickey into Stiles neck, making small hums of pleasure against his skin. Stiles had never felt so content while at the same time having every nerve in his body on fire from Derek’s touch. 

He pushed his fingers through Derek’s hair, reveling in the softness. Derek held him tighter and pulled his mouth from Stiles’ neck, nosing up his jaw. 

Suddenly Derek was flipping Stiles onto his back. His head landed on the soft pillows and the movement and Derek being so close to him almost made him dizzy. 

Derek hovered over him, heat not quite gone from his eyes, but pushed to the side by a look of overwhelming fondness. Stiles could get lost looking at Derek. Stiles could feel Derek’s fingers ghosting over his cheekbone, just over the bruise he knew had bloomed there. Stiles felt his breath catch at the gentleness of the touch, he had never felt so overwhelmed with something so light, something so blissful.

“Stiles?” Derek seemed hesitant to speak, as if he would ruin the moment with his words. Stiles couldn’t help, but think of how good his name sounded on Derek’s lips. 

“What is it, sourwolf?”

Derek rolled his eyes, but that only seemed to increase the fondness in his eyes. He hesitated again, trying to find the words. “I want.. I want to take this slow. I don’t want to rush this.”

He looked so nervous, it made Stiles’ heart skip. He lifted up his hands to cup either side of Derek’s soft stubbled face, smiling when Derek leaning into the touch. “Derek, I’ll take this as show or as fast as you want as long as there is something there. I just want you, in any way you’ll let me.” 

Derek’s smile was brilliant and blinding. “Come here, big guy.” He pulled Derek down into a soft kiss, sighing against him. 

Derek flopped down by his side and pulled Stiles onto his chest. Stiles nuzzled his face into the soft fabric of Derek’s t shirt, letting out a content hum. Derek’s finger traces shapes and swirls into Stiles back, making his feel more relaxed than he has ever been. 

He felt Derek hold him tighter. “Stiles… I love y-” 

Stiles quickly covered Derek’s mouth with his hand, looking up to take in a raised eyebrow and exasperated, but fond look on Derek’s face. Stiles had a feeling he’d be seeing that expression a lot.

He smiled sweetly as he pulled his hand away. “Some things shouldn’t be said under a truth serum. Some things you should only say when you’re sure you want to.”

Derek assessed Stiles for moment, with disbelieving eyes before he smiled, small and content. Stiles had never been able to feel so much love come off a someone before and he knew he had a similar dopey grin on his face. Stiles put his head back down and felt Derek press a soft kiss on his forehead just before he drifted into a blissful sleep. 

\-------

A few days passed and Derek had never felt so content. Stiles had been staying with him in the loft, constantly peppering with kisses and coming behind, to wrap his arms around him while he was cooking or reading. Stiles’ scent surrounded him and mixed with his own in a way that made his wolf purr. 

The rest of the pack kept away from the loft after Stiles texted Scott about him and Derek being together. Scott had sent back a lot of thumbs up emojis and then a warning not to tell him any dirty details. Stiles then went on a rant about how Scott basically drown Stiles in details of his love life in high school. 

He had received various text messages from the pack congratulating him and one from Scott in which he made a very valiant attempt to threaten him if he hurt Stiles, but just turned into him being excited for them. Stiles also got a threat, but it was from Cora and unlike Scott’s, it clearly read as a threat. 

Derek and Stiles were cuddled together on the couch one evening, Stiles ranting about how he still didn’t think the DC cinematic universe was living up to it’s potential, when finally the serum wore off. 

“I’m just saying I love batman don’t get me wrong, but they keep remaking the movies. He’s my favorite and I love the movies, but they should really come out with more diverse choices. I’m not that big of a fan of Superman, always liked my heros with a little bit of a dark side.” He poked Derek’s cheek and Derek swatted it away gently. “But the T.V shows are amazing you know? It’s the movies that they need to step up on. I mean Gotham and Arrow are good. While I am a die hard DC Comic book fan, Marvel is kicking their ass in the movie and tv show department. I’m just disappointed, you know?” He let out a sigh and looked at Derek for a reply to his rambling. 

Derek looked at the boy in his arms fondly, filling himself being amazing by how ridiculous he was. “You’re an idiot.” He deadpanned, though he knew Stiles would see right through it. 

Stiles’ mouth fell open, eyes going wide. “Derek?” A smile broke out on his face. Derek didn’t know what caused it, but he never wanted to stop seeing it. 

“What?” His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. 

“You just lied.” Stiles got onto his knee beside Derek, bouncing up and down and started singing, “You don’t think I’m an idiot! You think I’m super smart! You told me! You liiiiiied!” Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles. “It wore off!”

Derek pulled Stiles down onto his lap, cutting off his cheering, but not diminishing his smile. Stiles turned to straddle Derek, linking his hands behind his neck. 

Stiles leaned down to kiss the tip of Derek’s nose. The small act still made Derek’s heart stutter. “Tell me another lie.” He said happily.

“Okay, if you want.” He sighed loudly. “You’re stupid and ugly and I hate you.”

Stiles barked out a laugh at Derek’s annoyed expression. “You look like a little pouting kid.” Derek rolled his eyes again. Stiles eyes got softer, smile becoming more private. “Now tell me the truth.”

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist and pulled his closer. “You’re brilliant,” He kissed Stiles cheek. “and beautiful,” He kissed the other cheek. He paused, his lips hovering over Stiles’ and looking into honey colored eyes. “and I love you.” He pecked Stiles lips softly, their breath mingling between them. 

He pulled back and looked at Stiles fully, who was smiling so wide his cheeks must be hurting. Stiles leaned forward, putting their foreheads together. “I love you too.”

Derek felt his heart swell in his chest and he surged forward to capture Stiles’ soft lips in his. Stiles gave back all that he got with enthusiasm, opening his mouth to let Derek’s tongue in, moaning into him shamelessly. Derek felt heat pour through him as Stiles grinded down in his lap. He groaned into the kiss, erection growing at the hot press of Stiles against him. Derek’s hands roamed lower, cupping Stiles’ ass under the sweatpants he borrowed from Derek, pulling their bodies 

Stiles let out a loud moan, breaking the kiss. They were both panting, keeping up the movement as they grinded into each other. “You really want to do this?” Stiles asked, voices soft and breathy. 

Derek growled, his hips bucking up. “Stiles I love you and I want you, but only if you want to.”

Stiles hoped of Derek quickly, pulling his shirt off and grabbing Derek’s hand, pulling him off the couch and towards the bedroom. “Oh I want to! I so so want to! You have no idea how much I want to.”

Derek pressed him against his door frame and kissed him, deep and slow. “I love you.”

Stiles smiled as he pulled Derek into the room. “I love you too.” He whispered as he shut the door and locked it behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters besides the hunters, who I wrote. 
> 
> The honey hole is actually a real place in Lumberton, or around there. I've only been a couple times, but I have family there who are part of the Lumbee tribe (like me) who took me there. It's a river of sorts and the water is the color of honey and it's surround by trees. It's really nice.


End file.
